Un nuevo ladron en la ciudad
by DoncellaJeanne91
Summary: Tras 2 años, Daisuke Niwa y Dark mousy sufren el abandono de las hermanas Harada. Una nueva ladrona llega a la ciudad causando problemas a nuestros amigos. DxCo DxCo --- Personajes nuevos ¡¡ ( dejen riews pliiis)


**Un nuevo ladrón en la ciudad**

Habían pasado dos años para Daisuke Niwa y para colmo según el Dark seguía dentro de su cuerpo. Tenía 16 años y seguía sin novia.

Daisuke, se encontraba en su cama acostado, mirando como una especie de objeto que le había regalado su abuelo y le permitía ver y hablar con Dark.  
" Aun no sé por que Riku y Risa nos dejaron,.." – le dijo Dark mientras miraba a Daisuke a los ojos.

Ya, yo tampoco lo se pero - debemos seguir con la esperanza de que algún día, encontraremos a nuestras damas divinas,…- decía mientras sonreía melancólicamente hacia la ventana y veía el cielo.- Hace una noche esplendida para robar,.. ¿ que te parece Daisuke? – le dijo Dark mientras le sonreía y le daba ánimos. – Me parece bien amigo… - Tras esto, se levanto de la cama y se vistió de negro - ¿ A que lugar iremos a robar?- preguntaba Daisuke mientras corría por las oscuras calles de Tokio. – Mmmm… al museo,… siempre hay algo interesante que robar…- Dicho esto, sonrieron los dos, con una sonrisa sincera y una pizca de malicia.

Mientras, en otra ciudad no lejos de allí

�¡ Estupida¡Que te has creído �? – decía un hombre de no mas de 45 años mientras golpeaba a una chica de 16 años. – Suéltame �¡ por favor padre �¡ no me hagas mas daño �¡ - decía esta mientras ríos de lagrimas surcaban sus ojos color ámbar. Su padre la golpeo contra el suelo y se marcho dejándola herida.  
" Noa? Estas bien? "– Decía una voz dentro de ella – Estoy bien Jeanne… ¿que robaremos hoy? – Dijo la chica mientras limpiaba cualquier rastro de sangre que quedase en sus labios – Veamos… en el museo de la ciudad hay un diamante que tiene el poder de ver el interior de las personas… ¿ te apetece? – Dijo la voz – Ya estamos tardando – dijo con una sonrisa picara, mientras saltaba por la ventana de su habitación y corría en dirección al museo.

Con Dark y Daisuke

Es aquí? – Pregunto Daisuke – espero que no este Hiwatari… no soportaría verlo .. Me da miedo: S – dijo Daisuke con algo de sorna en su voz – Jeje… a mi también, muestra demasiado interés en nosotros – corrió hacia el pabellón de las joyas y vieron el rubí de la verdad – Dicen que este diamante hace ver el interior de las personas…- dijo Dark – Así es…- Dijo una voz a su espalda. En ese momento, Daisuke corrió y se escondió en la sala egipcia- "Transfórmate Dark "– Se dijo así mismo mientras una luz cegadora envolvía la sala y daba su aparición el ladrón legendario Dark Mousy.

Se que estas ahí Dark – decía Hiwatari mientras le daba la orden a los policías de que rodearan el museo – esta vez no te escaparas…

Eso te lo crees tu �¡ - decía Dark mientras corría hacia el pabellón de las joyas .

Tras el �¡ - grito Hiwatari mientras le seguía el paso- No te dejare marchar �¡

Cuando llegaron, los dos se pararon en seco y sintieron la presencia de algo poderoso.  
Una chica de la edad de Dark (20-21 años), se introducía en la sala a través de una ventana sin ser vista.

Oye,.. Lo has sentido? – Pregunto Hiwatari a Dark - …Si… pero….- sonrió mientras le tiraba una pluma y mandaba lejos a Hiwatari – Esta vez robare el…- pero callo en seco al ver que no estaba en su lugar la preciada joya. - ¿Que demonios…? – dijeron Daisuke y Dark ala vez.

Entonces , por primera vez la vieron,… una mujer de 20-21 años ( como Dark) , vestida con una soga tipo romana de color negra que marcaba su buena figura , sus ojos rojos como la sangre los miraba atentamente, su pelo castaño que le llegaba a los hombros le daba un toque angelical .

¿Quien eres tu? – se atrevió por fin Dark a preguntarle. Ella sonrió y se les acercó.- Soy Jeanne,… Jeanne Vallenk… y seré tu rival ,.. Dark… - decía esto mientras pasaba al lado de el dejándolo atónito y escapándose.

A la mañana siguiente

Kyaaaaa �¡ llegare tarde �¡ - gritaba Daisuke mientras corría por las escaleras de su casa.  
-Buenos días Dai-chan – decían a coro su abuelo y su madre. – Adiós �¡- grito el corriendo a la calle para llegar a lo que seria su primer día de instituto tras sus vacaciones de verano.

Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que se tropezó con una chica de su misma edad. – Ahh�¡ disculpe �¡ yo le ayudo – se ofreció Daisuke dándole su mano para levantarla . Entonces se fijo bien con quien había tropezado. Era una chica de ojos ámbar como el sol, pelo castaño y rizado, atado con una coleta alta. Su cuerpo esbelto y bien formado, y una sonrisa…esa sonrisa que embobaría a cualquiera. Se sonrojo mientras la levantaba. – Gracias- decía la chica mientras se despedía con la mano.

Sin embargo Daisuke se quedo quieto en su sitio mirando por donde se iba la chica.  
" Daisuke �¡ despierta o llegaras tarde �¡ " – le gritaba Dark, aunque Daisuke … no le escuchase…

Continuara…

Hola a todos - soy nueva y no he visto la serie de DNAngel entera T.T así que no seis malos conmigo jiji. Perdón a los que les guste el RikuxDaisuke y el RisaxDark pero es que quería cambiar un poco. Bueno esto es todo, dejen riewwwwwssss grax '�¡ hasta otra �¡

Atte. Noa-chan


End file.
